The Administrative Component supports the overall mission of the Penn DRC to prevent, treat, and cure diabetes mellitus. Its goal is to ensure that the DRC operates smoothly, effectively, and ethically while creating and nurturing the best possible environment for interdisciplinary basic and clinical diabetes research among its participating investigators. To achieve this goal, the DRC Administrative Component has the following Specific Aims: 1) Provide vision and leadership for the Penn DRC; 2) Provide scientific direction for Penn DRC cores and activities; 3) Foster interactions among DRC investigators; 4) Represent the Penn DRC and its mission within and outside the University of Pennsylvania; 5) Oversee the finances of the DRC; and 6) Foster the next generation of diabetes researchers. The Administrative Component governs the DRC via a defined organizational structure that includes the Director and Associate Director, an Executive Committee, a Committee of Core Directors, and external as well as internal advisory boards. It coordinates and publicizes the Scientific Cores, Pilot and Feasibility Grant Program, and Enrichment Program that advance diabetes research by providing unique resources and facilitating communication and collaboration among the diverse group of diabetes-oriented basic and translational researchers that comprise the Penn DRC Research Base. The strong and responsive Administrative Component is critical to maintain the diabetes research program at the Penn DRC at the forefront of biomedical science.